Detrás de las puertas cerradas
by Meletea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Capítulo 32 bis de "El Precio del Amor". Se trata de lo que realmente ocurrió cuando Ron y Hermione se encerraron en el baño. No es necesario leer la historia original para entenderlo. Puro Limón.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS CERRADAS**

**Resumen:** Este es un capítulo anexo de la historia de Rogue, The Price of Love. Se trata de lo que realmente ocurrió cuando Ron y Hermione se encerraron en el baño de Grimmauld Place. No es necesario leer la historia para entenderlo, sin embargo, dos comentarios: el libro al que se hace mención es uno que Bill le regaló a Ron para "instruirlo sexualmente", y la poción es una muy especial que no se puede realizar en ese momento, la cual necesitan ingredientes muy raros para prepararla, entre ellos sangre virginal.  
**  
Clasificación:** M  
**Título Original:** Behind Closed Doors  
**Autor Original:** RogueSugah

* * *

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, sorprendida, cuando al abrir la puerta del baño lo vio parado delante del umbral—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo y mirando a todos lados, esperando ver a Harry con él—. ¿Es Harry? —preguntó, muy ansiosa—. ¿Tuvo una visión o algo? ¿Qué pasó?

—No pasó nada —contestó Ron, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hacia el interior del cuarto que ella intentaba dejar. En el instante en que ambos se alejaron del umbral, él pateó la puerta para cerrarla y luego trabó la cerradura—. Sólo quería verte —admitió con una sonrisa vergonzosa—. Han pasado siglos desde que disfrutamos de un buen rato _a solas_—añadió, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente. Luego, sin más palabras, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Lo que se le había olvidado mencionar era que había pasado la última hora leyendo un libro muy sugerente que recientemente su hermano Bill le había prestado, y ahora estaba ardiente como el infierno. La ironía era que finalmente había encontrado un libro que no podía dejar leer y no se lo podía contar a Hermione. Era informativo, era educativo, pero también resultaba ser _demasiado _pornográfico y por eso no creía que ella fuera a aprobarlo.

—¿Estás loco? —siseó Hermione cuando encontró suficiente buen juicio como para separarse de sus voraces labios—. Alguien podría vernos —se quejó sin poner demasiada resistencia. Ron tenía razón, hacía mucho que no estaban a solas como en ese momento. Ella sólo había pensado en cuánto extrañaba sentirse así, en cuánto extrañaba sentirlo a él, y ahora lo tenía allí, a su lado. Su fantasía se había vuelto realidad. Tan sólo unos momentos atrás se encontraba en la ducha pensando en él, y, ahora, él estaba allí. Su boca en su cuello, una de sus manos subiendo por su espalda y su cuerpo entero hormigueado del incontrolable deseo.

—¿En el baño? —murmuró él, haciendo que ella sintiera aquel aliento caliente en su oído.

—Mmmn... no —gruño en respuesta, luchando por mantener la cordura—. No, cuando salgamos...

—No nos verán —interrumpió él, riendo entre dientes a la vez que le mostraba lo que llevaba en la mano que no le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Sabe Harry que la tienes tú?

—¡Claro! —espetó él, sarcásticamente—. Esa es justo la conversación que querría tener con él. "Oye, Harry, ¿te importaría prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad por un rato? Es que quiero manosear a Hermione y no me gustaría que mamá nos descubriera". No, se tomó el té al anochecer —confesó Ron—. No sabremos de él por unas cuantas horas.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que me manosees? —se burló ella.

—Ya querrás cuando lo esté haciendo —contesto él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza.

—Engreído —rió ella, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Si te encanta... —declaró Ron, mientras la hacía retroceder y pasaba junto a ella para abrir la llave de la ducha.

—¿Planeas tomar una ducha fría? —preguntó Hermione, mientras veía cómo Ron se sacaba la remera por la cabeza y la arrojaba al suelo.

—Puede ser —le indicó él, bajándose los pantalones del pijama también—, cuando ya me haya encargado de ti.

«Oh, ¿en serio?» —pensó Hermione, tan contenta como sorprendida—. Yo ya me bañé, gracias —se mofó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando caer los ojos en sus calzoncillos—. Me limitaré a mirar —añadió, riendo en cuanto descubrió cuán excitado estaba él.

—¿Mirar? —resopló Ron, tirando del nudo que mantenía la bata de ella cerrada, para abrirla y deslizar sus manos sobre sus hombros para quitársela—. ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso? —preguntó, decepcionado al descubrir que llevaba puesto un camisón debajo.

Hermione realmente no tuvo idea de qué la condujo a hacerlo. Tal vez lo que sea que él tenía era contagioso o tal vez estaba siendo guiada por las fantasías que ella tenía dentro de una bañera, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar en ello, ya estaba tratando de seducirlo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca te has imaginado cómo sería verme… en la ducha? —preguntó, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, ¿verme… mojada, mis manos recorriendo mi propio cuerpo...?

—¡OH, MERLÍN! —gimió Ron fuertemente—. Sí —admitió en voz baja y ronca—. Merlín, sí, por favor —suplicó él con los ojos ardiendo de deseo.

«Bien, eso fue sencillo» —pensó Hermione, tratando de no sonreír satisfecha. Le encantaba poder provocar algo así en él. Había algo sumamente satisfactorio en empujarlo hasta la orilla. Incluso antes de haber admitido sus sentimientos hacia él, ella siempre lo provocaba haciéndolo enfadar, pero esto era mucho más divertido. Todavía la asombraba el poder que tenía sobre él. Unas simples palabras y ya se encontraba rogándole. Parecía algo tan ruin estar tan complacida por ello, pero lo estaba. Demasiada complacida, de hecho.

—Pero… no sé si podré sólo mirarte —admitió Ron.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? —preguntó ella coquetamente.

—¿Qué tal si te miro —gruñó Ron, cogiendo el borde inferior de su camisón y subiéndolo lentamente por sus piernas—, y cuando ya no pueda soportarlo más, sustituimos tus manos por las mías?

—En otros términos —respondió Hermione, comprendiendo que pronto tendría que reemplazar sus palabras con hechos—, tú me enjabonas la espalda y yo la tuya.

—Algo así.

—Muy bien —aceptó ella, después de pensarlo por un momento—, pero primero baja las luces.

—Ya te he visto desnuda —protestó Ron aún mientras se dirigía a una de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban la habitación y apartaba el cristal que protegía la llama.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, ruborizándose levemente mientras Ron apagaba la llama y volvía a colocar el cristal—, pero... sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, amor —Ron rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que apagaba la lámpara del otro lado del espejo—. Pero aún puedo verte —añadió, señalando la lámpara que aún ardía en la pared opuesta—, ¿apago esa también?

—No —contestó ella, volviendo a tomar riendas en el asunto—. Si lo haces no podré verte.

—Puedes verme siempre que quieras —le indicó Ron, pasando las manos por su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo junto al propio—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rió Hermione, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Ahora cállate y bésame —ordenó, sabiendo que una vez que él lo hiciera, la parte racional de su mente retrocedería y la incomodidad que sentía desaparecería.

—Eres demasiado mandona —se burló Ron, justo antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

«Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, ¿verdad?» —fue lo último que pensó Hermione antes de dejar que su cordura la abandonara definitivamente.

De algún modo durante el torrente de besos, Hermione se halló a sí misma sin su camisón. Durante un breve instante, se preguntó cómo Ron había logrado sacárselo sin haberse despegado de sus labios. Sólo llegó a comprender que él lo había desabotonado y dejado caer al piso para que se amontonara sobre sus pies, cuando intentó dar un paso y tropezó. Por suerte, los brazos de Ron todavía estaban sujetándola y por eso, rápidamente, él compensó su momentánea falta de equilibrio atrayéndola aún más fuertemente hacia sí.

En cuanto volvió a recuperar la postura y logró enderezarse, Ron la liberó, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó contra el fregadero. Respirando con fuerza, como si hubiera estado corriendo en vez de continuar en el mismo sitio, Ron dejó vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Hermione.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía y Hermione se recordó a sí misma que probablemente tampoco sería la última, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir el peso de su mirada examinarla y comprender que estaba centrada en el único pedacito de su cuerpo que aún seguía cubierto. Era todavía un poco desestabilizador tener su atención tan enfocada en _esa _parte de su anatomía. Era halagador y desesperante al mismo tiempo. Al saber lo que él quería que hiciera pero sintiéndose aún un poco avergonzada de hacerlo, optó por distraerlo.

—Tú primero —dijo ella, moviéndose de lado a lado incómodamente.

Por desgracia, Ron no se distrajo en absoluto. Se había olvidado de que él no tenía las mismas inhibiciones que ella. Sin dejar pasar más de un segundo, Ron se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y los arrojó al suelo, luego los pateó hacia una de las esquinas y se quedó parado allí, en toda su gloria.

Y sí que aquella era una vista gloriosa. No que tuviera mucho con que comparar: no había visto muchos hombres desnudos. De acuerdo, no había visto ningún otro hombre desnudo. Y la pura verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo. El único al que quería ver era a aquél que estaba parado delante suyo. Él era alto, delgado, toda su piel blanca estaba cubierta de pecas, y era absolutamente perfecto, sólo por el hecho de ser Ron. Pero la mejor parte era ver la forma en que ella estimulaba su cuerpo. Era adulador, energizante e inspirador. Era descaradamente erótico.

Muy en el fondo, Hermione sabía que ésta era una típica reacción masculina, que no se debía a nada que ella hubiera hecho. Era la forma en que la mayoría de los adolescentes responderían a un espécimen femenino semi desnudo. Era una simple reacción biológica que había estado arraigada en él fuertemente desde su nacimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que era mucho más que eso. No era simple lujuria -aunque la irradiación que él emanada era tan tangible que el aire del cuarto se arremolinaba a su alrededor-, sino que también era amor. Lo delataban sus ojos. Lo delataban sus labios. Lo delataba esa forma de tocarla. Eso es lo que era: amor, ternura. El deseo de ocuparse de ella y el hecho de que haya puesto sus necesidades antes que las propias, también lo demostraba. Sin importar lo que pasara -o lo que no pasara-, ella sabía que Ron la cuidaría y que siempre la respetaría.

Pero con respeto o sin el, seguía siendo complicado desnudarse mientras la miraba. «Eres una Gryffindor, Hermione» —se recordaba a sí misma mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a la ducha. Darle la espalda mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior definitivamente lo hacía más fácil. Sabía que él se la debería comiendo con la mirada y que, evidentemente, le gustaba lo que veía, porque él gimió potentemente cuando sus bragas cayeron al suelo y ella se inclinó para apartarlas.

En vez de voltear para observar la dirección de la cual había provenido tal sonido, Hermione entró de un brinco a la bañera y corrió las cortinas, bloqueando efectivamente la vista. Desde luego, apenas ella dio un paso hacia la lluvia de la ducha, la cortina volvió a moverse y Ron se le unió. A pesar de ello, él no se le acercó. Por el contrario, se contuvo y se dedicó a observar.

«Todo esto fue _tu_ brillante idea —se recordaba Hermione a sí misma. Si se sentía incómoda no tenía a nadie a quien culpar mas que a sí misma—. Esto es ridículo. Estás siendo una tonta, se regañó. Ay, olvídalo. Se acabó lo de mirar. Sólo bésalo».

—Ven aquí —dijo ella, forzándose a sí misma a darse la vuelta y afrontarlo. Una vez que estuvieran cerca y comenzaran a besarse, seguramente sus ojos estarían cerrados y esa incómoda sensación de ser observada se habría acabado.

—Merlín, te ves asombrosa —murmuró Ron, sus ojos ardiendo del deseo mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre sus hombros y correr por sus senos, como si fuera una cascada.

—Ron... —murmuró Hermione, incapaz de evitar ruborizarse otra vez—, si no me besas ahora mismo, te juro que voy a...

Pero nunca llegó a concluir la frase. Los labios de Ron chocaron contra los suyos seguidos de su cuerpo entero. La colisión fue tan fuerte que Hermione se resbaló por la pared de azulejos justo debajo del cabezal de la ducha.

—Perdón —murmuró él, enterrando las manos en su cabello mojado y usándolas para proteger su cabeza, mientras continuaba besándola penetrante y apasionadamente; con toda la profundidad de la que era capaz.

Simplemente no podía saciarse de ella. Quería devorarla entera, pero, a pesar de dar su mejor intento, su boca parecía no ser suficiente. Necesitaba besar cada centímetro de su piel; quería deslizar la lengua por su cuello y por sobre sus pechos; quería succionar el agua de encima de ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escurrírsele. Y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Inclinando su cabeza, Ron posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hermione y lentamente las fue resbalando hacia su pecho, cubriendo sus senos a la vez que movía su boca sobre aquel delicado cuello. Hermione gimió suavemente cuando los pulgares de él comenzaron a frotar sus pezones, volviéndolos más rígidos. Ella gimió de nuevo, incluso más alto, cuando él reemplazó su mano derecha por su boca y comenzó a lamerla con delicadeza.

—Oh, Ron... —suspiró ella, enlazando los dedos de una mano en sus cabellos mojados.

Sin pensarlo, Ron la alejó y le observó el rostro. No pudo evitarlo. Fue la primera vez que ella realmente gemía su nombre mientras la estaba tocando, y eso fue como música para sus oídos. No fue un grito de pasión, pero no importaba. Hubo tanto sentimiento en su voz cuando habló que sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba de felicidad; incluso hasta percibió algo de vértigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione ansiosamente, cuando abrió los ojos para ver por qué él se había detenido y descubrió que la estaba observando, sorprendido.

—Te amo —contestó él, diciendo lo que realmente estaba pensando en ese instante.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella, incapaz de contener su sonrisa. Esa definitivamente no había sido la respuesta que esperaba, pero el sólo mirarlo a la cara confirmó que le había hablado desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ella sintió su propio corazón llenarse de mariposas y esa extraña sensación en su interior se intensificó.

—Quiero demostrártelo... —dijo Ron, suplicando con la mirada—, por favor, déjame demostrártelo.

—Yo... yo creí que... —tartamudeó ella, mientras sus ojos se ensancharon—. ¿Qué hay de la poción? —preguntó, desconcertada—, ¿has cambiado de parecer?

—No —respondió Ron, obviando el hecho que su libido le estaba demandando dejar de jugar y revolcarse con ella apropiadamente—, no me refería a eso —agregó—. Sólo... déjame demostrártelo —imploró él—. Si no te gusta, me detendré. Lo prometo.

—Mu... muy bien —dijo Hermione tímidamente—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nada —contestó él, agachándose para quedar sobre sus rodillas, como su fuera a adorarla—, sólo... confía en mi —añadió él, colocando ambas manos en su cadera e inclinándose para besar su estómago.

—Siempre —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la pared de azulejos para apoyarse en ella—. Pero no tienes que hacer esto... —agregó, su corazón martilleando bruscamente en anticipación.

Ron respondió besando su estómago otra vez, mientras lentamente deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró él, bajando sus labios por su abdomen y reubicándolos sobre su vientre—, he querido hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo... —confesó, besándola con delicadeza mientras que con esos dedos curtidos masajeaba sus glúteos tiernamente—. Merlín, Mione... —suspiró él, cuando ella reacomodó su postura para permitirle un mejor acceso—, eres muy suave —balbuceó, liberando su nalga izquierda y tocándola por detrás.

—Oh, Dios —Hermione jadeó fuertemente, cuando sus dedos resbalaron por dentro de sus pliegues y rozaron su centro palpitante.

—Dime que me deseas —gimió Ron con voz grave y áspera, moderando su propio deseo—. Dime que quieres que te toque —demandó él, llevando su mano libre para abrir sus piernas aún más mientras seguía atormentándola con sus dedos.

—Por favor... —rogó ella, cuando abruptamente su calidez la abandonó.

—Dímelo —insistió, volviendo a llevar ambas manos a los lados para besar su muslo interior tensamente.

Hermione aguardó, esperando a que él continuara incluso aunque no haya cumplido la petición, pero Ron simplemente esperó con ella. Continuó besándola con ternura, desplazando su boca de pierna a pierna, acercándose, pero jamás besando la parte que ella quería.

—Por favor, Ron... —dijo ella, empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante para demostrarle que cumplía con su petición. Si él quería el poder, podía tenerlo. Podría tener cualquier cosa que le pidiera si tan sólo eliminara esa ardiente y torturante sensación quemando por todo su cuerpo—. Tócame, por favor... Lo necesito...

—¿Necesitas qué? —preguntó él en un jadeo lujurioso, moviendo la mano entre sus piernas y metiendo dos dedos dentro de la calidez de su cuerpo—. Oh, Merlín —murmuró él, respirando sobre su vientre—. Estás tan mojada..., tan condenadamente apretada. Oh, Merlín —gimió una vez más, mientras comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera lentamente, haciendo con los dedos lo que quería hacer con su propia palpitación insoportable.

Ron casi se pierde completamente cuando Hermione bajó sus manos y comenzó a tocarse a sí misma—. ¡Ay, mierda! —gritó, removiendo su propia mano y mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiéndose anonadado y extremadamente excitado por su acción. Debía ser la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto. Había leído sobre la estimulación manual en el libro; había estudiado las imágenes y creyó tener una muy acertada idea de cómo debía hacerse; pero esto era infinitamente mejor que una fotografía móvil.

—Aquí... —Hermione jadeó suavemente—, tócame aquí... —instruyó ella, mostrándole qué es lo que quería que él hiciera.

Pero él no podía. No podía moverse; no podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Era como si lo hubiesen petrificado. No fue hasta que su suministro de oxígeno se agotó, que sus instintos más básicos se alarmaron y recordó respirar. Succionó una enorme bocanada de aire, luego la dejó salir otra vez en forma de gemido estrangulado, y volvió a tomar otra. Pero el respirar ayudó. La niebla que ensombrecía su cerebro se alejó y las instrucciones que había estudiado regresaron a su mente.

Sus ojos seguían pegados en los dedos movedizos de Hermione, y por eso hizo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente. La tomó por la cintura, retiró la mano de ella del interior de su propio cuerpo, luego se inclinó un poco y acercó su boca hacia aquellos dedos húmedos para así poder probarla.

«Sostenla —pensó, forzándose a sí mismo a repasar la lista en su mente mientras lamía sus dedos—. El libro decía que tenía que ayudarle a sostenerse a menos que estuviera recostada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no la recosté?» —Le tomó un momento dar con la mejor manera de ayudarla a sostenerse sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos, pero al fin la inspiración llegó, la agarró de la pierna izquierda y la colocó encima de su hombro.

Tomada por sorpresa, Hermione apartó sus dedos de la boca de él y se apoyó sobre su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio perdido.

—¡Mil demonios! —Ron murmuró entre dientes, una vez que ella se había incorporado y él echó un vistazo hacia adelante y descubrió cuán abierta estaba ahora ante sí. «Esto es muchíiismo mejor que cualquier estúpido libro» —pensó él, estudiándola detenidamente. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su mente ya había etiquetado todas sus partes y buscaba una en particular.

«Muy bien, puedes hacerlo —se aseguró a sí mismo, alcanzando su clítoris e imitando sus acciones más tempranas. Sólo... sé cuidadoso —se recordó, mientras comenzó a trabajar el área con sus dedos—. Cómo el libro decía».

Pero debía estar haciendo algo mal porque ella no estaba reaccionando del modo que el libro había predicho. De hecho, no tenía ninguna reacción en absoluto. Rogando que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, Ron levantó la vista esperando distinguir alguna respuesta en su rostro. Pero, en realidad, eso tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; sus ojos, cerrados; su cabeza descansaba sobre la pared de azulejos; pero si él tuviera que nombrar lo que vio, diría que la vio moderadamente satisfecha y ese NO era el resultado que estaba buscando.

«Imbécil —pensó, intentando mantener su creciente sensación de pánico bajo control—. Soy un imbécil con todo esto. Maldito libro inservible. Uf, olvídalo. Estúpida lista y toda esa basura de pasos a seguir. "Hazlo, pero solo después de esto". Al diablo con eso —decidió él, manteniendo aún su mano dentro de ella—. No soy bueno en esto, así que probablemente no me deje hacerlo de nuevo. Al diablo, voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer y se acabó».

En algún lugar de su mente, Ron se sentía algo culpable por su precipitada decisión. Había querido complacerla y ahora estaba siendo un egoísta. Pero algo de culpa no iba a detenerlo. Se detendría sólo si Hermione se lo pidiera y no un momento antes. Ya lo había decidido, había eliminado a la lista de su cabeza y haría lo que había deseado hacer desde el momento en que se había arrodillado: expandir su intimidad con los dedos y hundir la lengua dentro de ese húmedo pasaje carnal.

Hermione se sobresaltó en el instante en que sintió la lengua de Ron y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. No podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo; que realmente él estuviera haciéndole _eso_ a ella; que_ deseaba _hacérselo. Usar sus dedos era una cosa, pero él realmente estaba usando su boca y esa increíble lengua en ella. Fue el saber lo que él le estaba haciendo, aún más que las propias sensaciones, lo que le provocó hervir la sangre y sacudirse de placer.

—Oh, Dios... —gimió Hermione un pequeño instante más tarde, cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre su clítoris y él lo saboreó con la lengua.

Animado por su respuesta, Ron se tornó más audaz, sumergiendo sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo y moviéndolos al ritmo de su lengua.

—Por favor —gimió ella, cuando comenzó a sentir la presión hervir dentro de sí. Estaba muy cerca. La presa que contenía la inundación estaba a punto de rajarse. Era increíble que alguien más estuviera haciéndole eso; provocándole sentir de esa manera. No, no sólo alguien más; Ron. Siempre había sido Ron. Incluso cuando ella misma se tocaba imaginaba que sus manos eran las de él. Pero era él quien la estaba tocando ahora; era él quien la estaba haciendo gemir; era él quien estaba masajeando su clítoris con sus dedos—. Más fuerte... —jadeó Hermione, cubriéndole la mano con la suya y aplicando más presión—. Así... —instruyó, moviendo sus dedos de forma circular.

—¡Merlín, Mione! —jadeó Ron lujuriosamente al ver las manos de ambos moverse al unísono.

—Oh... oooh Dios... —gritó ella, soltándole la mano y deslizándose por la pared mientras sus rodillas se volvían débiles.

Ron ahora no tenía opción. Tenía que sostenerla. Reaciamente, él sacó la mano izquierda de su cuerpo y la aferró alrededor de su cintura, para fijarla a la pared. Luchó contra sí mismo, tratando de decidir dónde mirar. Quería observar lo que estaba haciendo con su mano derecha porque era él el responsable de su posible reacción, pero quería ver su rostro cuando finalmente se desmoronara. Al final, la decisión fue tomada por Hermione cuando lo llamó por su nombre.

—Oooh... oooh, sigue así... Oh, Dios... sí... ¡Oh... oh... Rooooonnnnn! —gritó ella, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en contra del de él. Pero él ya no estaba mirándole el cuerpo. No podía despegar los ojos de su rostro. Su cabello estaba húmedo y pegado a la pared por la que se había estado escurriendo; sus mejillas estaban profundamente sonrojadas; sus ojos, cerrados; su cabeza descansaba a un lado... Estaba más relajada y serena de lo que jamás la había visto en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla. Y todo era gracias a él. Él se lo había provocado. Se había preocupado tanto por no ser capaz de hacerlo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. La había hecho venirse y eso era increíble. Era mucho más que increíble.

—Merlín, eso fue demasiado excitante —gruñó Ron, tornándose consciente de su propia necesidad ahora—. Mione... —suplicó él, liberándola de su amarre y dejándola deslizarse por la pared hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentada en el piso de la bañera. Luego, ella se encontró presionando su rígido miembro contra su propio vientre—. ¡OH, MERLÍN! ¡POR FAVOR! —rogó él, cuando ella se movió y él sintió su humedad rozar contra su piel más sensitiva—. Te deseo. Te necesito. Por favor...

—Aquí no —chilló ella, alarmada, retirando la pierna de su hombro y usando su pié para alejar al chico—. En el agua no, no podemos...

—Será mejor que salgas de una bendita vez de ahí dentro, Ron —lo llamó la voz de Fred desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, mientras la golpeaba con saña—.Echarle un escudo antidisturbios al cuarto no te ayudará ahora —siseó él—. Mamá ya está subiendo. George no puede retenerla ni un segundo más. Si no te encuentra en tu habitación, el primer lugar donde buscará será aquí. Sal de ahí dentro. ¡AHORA!

—¡PUTA MADRE!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Fred y George nos oyeron!

—¡Hijos de perra! —gritó Ron, saltando de la ducha y recogiendo su ropa del suelo—. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda! —coreó él, revoleando sus calzoncillos y tratando de meter sus piernas mojadas dentro de sus pantalones, casi cayendo sobre su trasero durante el proceso.

—No te vistas —chilló Hermione, arrojándole la capa de invisibilidad de Harry—. Sólo vete.

—Mione —advirtió él, dando un paso hacia la puerta y deteniéndose de golpe para dedicarle una mirada de celosía.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella, cerrando su bata de baño por el lazo—. Ahora vete. Y Ron... —añadió, cuando él abrió la puerta y casi tumbó a Fred, quien estaba parado en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—, gracias.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió Fred, creyendo que Hermione le estaba agradeciendo a él.

—Imbécil —gruñó Ron, empujando a su hermano fuera de su camino—. Ya puedes dejar de espiar a mi novia.

—Disfrutando tu libro nuevo, ¿no?

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó Hermione desde el umbral.

—Ahora no —gruñó Ron, ojeando a Fred y luego empujándolo por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

**Nota de ****Traducción:** ¡Por Dios! Venían tan bien... ¡tenía que arruinarse por Molly! Jajaja. (Más les vale que nadie me insulte a Fred porque voy a sacar colmillos y garras en su defensa). ¡Besotes a todos!


End file.
